


Dannymay 2020

by Kimera20



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Ghost King Danny Fenton, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 21,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimera20/pseuds/Kimera20
Summary: Here are all my short one-shots for this Dannymay!!
Relationships: Clockwork & Danny Fenton, Danny Fenton & Frostbite, Danny Fenton & Pandora, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Comments: 131
Kudos: 160





	1. Eyes

Danny was tired, it didn't matter if he has school the next day, the he hasn't sleep for two days and here he was, at 3 am in his room with two the Observants rambling on and on about him being a king cause he won against the last one and bla bla bla...

Looking bored out of his mind at the ghosts floating in front of him, Danny tried to kill his boredom by thinking of ways to avoid this responsibility that he doesn't want anything to do with. 

“… in an event of law making there needs to be at least five meeting with the council to decide if the law will be considered to bring to discus in the next meeting…” Observant 1 was saying in a monotone voice that was making a better job of making him sleep than Mr. Lancer was when droning in poems, about poems.

“Alright! That’s enough! This is nice and all, but because I won’t be the king you don’t need to tell me any of this, so if you could get out of my room before I force you it would be great!” Danny interrupted them with a fasle cheering voice, he was falling asleep with his eyes open.

“We need a king Phantom and you are the best choice we have…” Observant 2 started to say.

“Is all your head a giant eye?” Danny interrupted what would be the fourth time they said that same speech with the first thing that came to his mind.

“...What?” Observant 1 said perplexed.

“That if your head is a giant eye, how is that you can speak without a mouth?” Danny asked.

“Uh… well... we…” Observant 2 mumbled.

“And if you don’t have a mouth do you even have a body? Is your body just your eyeballs and the rest is just a very long tail?” Danny continued.

“Well… that..” Observant 2 tried to said before getting interrupted again.

“And do your eyes ever get irritated? They are way to big for things to not get in there, how do you clean them? Do you have to clean them all the time or you go intangible?” Danny keep talking trying to make the most quantity of questions, not that he wanted answers he just wanted to annoy the ones annoying him.

“Uh… well, we’ll come back later Phantom. We’ll… just leave” Observant 1 said floating slowly towards the door looking very uncomfortable, his partner followed behind him.

“Ok by! Don’t come back!” Danny waved cheerfully, happy to finally getting rid of them.

After waiting for a few seconds making sure that they wouldn’t come back Danny went to sleep hoping that no other ghost interrupted his rest in the night.


	2. Flowers

“I want black roses” Sam suddenly said breaking the comfortable silence around the group.

“You want what now?” Tucker asked sleepy, having been half asleep just a moment before.

The three friends were in Danny’s bedroom and had just finished four uninterrupted hours of delayed homework. Sam was sitting in the desk chair, Tucker was in Danny’s bed and Danny was spread in the floor, he didn’t feel like getting up to a more comfortable seating was worth it.

“I want roses, but black instead of red, white or, ugh, pink” Sam said grimacing at the word “pink”.

“But why?” Tucker asked aweke enough yet.

“Because my mom has been nagging me that my garden needs a more feminine touch and that some flowers might give it more color” Sam said annoyed.

“Uh? What’s in your garden anyway?” Danny asked looking at her from the floor, he remembered she has a lot of plants but didn’t know if any where flower plants.

“Oh you know, cactus, flytraps, succulents, aromatics and edibles” Sam described.

“And what’s wrong with that?” Tucker asked a little more awake now, he didn’t knew much about plants but thought that if those were enough for Sam, then it was a good garden.

“The problem is that they don’t have colorful flowers all the time, according to my mom” Sam explained.

“It’s bad that black roses don’t exists then” Danny said.

“Uh? And how would you know that?” Sam asked curious.

“Ah… well… Remember your last birthday? The one I gave you that carnivorous plant?” Danny said nervously.

“Yea. I called her Flybane” Sam said, it was one of her favorites plants.

“Yes her, anyway I actually wanted to give you a black rose plant but all the sellers told me they don’t exist and that the only way to have one is to paint them” Danny explained.

“Oh that’s to bad. Well i guess I’ll have to find some other plant with black flowers” Sam said defeated, she wanted the roses mostly for the spines, but any goth looking plant would do.

“You guys think those plants could be found in the Ghost Zone?” Tucker asked, “ Because of all the odd colored things in there, besides it would be cool to have a ghost flower”

“Tucker you are a genius!” Danny suddenly exclaimed scaring his friends.

“What!? Why!? Well of course I am, but for what reason?” Tucker asked confused but proud of his unknowing intelligence.

“No time, I have to go right now. See you tomorrow!” Danny said before changing into his ghost form and passing through the floor.

“Do you think we’ll see him tomorrow?” Tucker asked.

“I hope so. Let’s go home” Sam said before the two teens left the Fenton residence.

\---x-x-x-x-x

The next day Danny was late to class as usual, unfortunately for his friends they had to wait to lunch hour to speak with him with more privacy.

“Hi dude, good to see you are alive” Tucker greeted him.

“Mostly alive” Danny responded.

“True. So are you going to tell us what you did last night or do we have to start an interrogation?” Sam asked and threatened.

“No need for that. I found the perfect plant for Sam in the Ghost Zone and I’ll show you guys after school ok?” Danny said clearly satisfied with his research.

His friends agreed though that didn't turn off their curiosity. Sam was ecstatic, all day trying to guess what kind of mysterious plant Danny got her. Tucker on the other hand just hoped his friend didn't bring something that could eat them. When school ended Danny led them towards Sam’s house saying that he already put the plant in the garden, when they entered Sam was delighted and Tucker relieved.

In the nearest bench was a pot made of metal with glowing green lines around it, a very obvious Fenton invention. In the pot buried in a brown-purple ground was a plant that resembled a rose only with very unusual coloring, all of it was so black it appeared to absorb the light around it, except the flowers, it had fluorescent purple flowers that seemed to glow in the surrounding darkness of it leaves, stems and spines.

“Wow Danny! This is beautiful!” Sam exclaimed.

“Yea well, I couldn’t find black flowers but when I saw this one i thought you would like it” Danny said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Does it needs water? You know cause is a ghost plant and all” Tucker said.

“That’s the great thing, it doesn't! I went to the Ghostwriter library and read that this one's only need light to survive” Danny said.

“Thanks Danny this is great! Now my mom can't tell me anything about the lack of colorful flowers” Sam said happy to have the most goth plant she ever seen.


	3. Reflection

“Guys I think I’m going crazy” Danny said to his friends.

“What do mean dude?” Tucker asked.

“Yeah Danny what's wrong?” Sam said worried.

The three friends were sitting in a bench in the park, two of them wore worried expressions and the third looked very stressed. Just two days ago they were at Danny's house because they wanted to see the big hole in Danny’s basement, otherwise known as the unfunctional ghost portal, of course none of them knew it just needed the push of a button to start, nor that that button was inside the machine, nor that it would half kill their friend.

Now two days later after The Accident they were trying to figure out what had happened to Danny.

“I think the mirrors are broken” Danny said nervously.

“Broken? How?” Tucker asked very confused.

“It just... They show things that are not there or are just wrong” Danny said.

“Like what?” Sam asked knowing very well that mirrors couldn’t do that.

“Well sometimes when I see my reflection it shows me with the green eyes when… you know” Danny said alluding at the time he came out of the protal looking different.

“Uh... Really?” Tucker asked.

“Yes and other times it looks like I have white hair but a second later I have my normal hair” Danny said getting more and more tense trying to make sense to what he’s been seeing.

“I don't think the mirrors are broken Danny” Sam said after analyzing everything Danny told them.

“Then what is it?” Danny asked desperate for an answer to this weird issue.

“I think it has to do with the accident, because you were different for a moment there and now weird things are happening around you” Sam said.

“But, how is it even happening?” Danny asked very stressed, he didn't want to think about his death (half death?).

“Well... I don't know. I’m not a ghost expert” Sam said trying to think a way to explain, “Do you feel anything different when that happens?”

“No. Not really” Danny said a little more calm. If he didn't notice anything different in himself then everything was probably alright.

“Then you have nothing to worry about” Tucker said.

“But what if my parents notice the thing, about the wrong reflexions?” Danny asked, he really didn't know how to explain that to his parents.

“Hmm… you could always said the mirror has ectoplasm in it or something” Sam said.

“Ok, yeah. I’ll do that” Danny sighed a little more relaxed now that he had a possible explanation.

…

…

“Do you guys want to go to the arcade?” Tucker asked after a moment of silence, he thought that they needed to take their minds out of what had happened for awhile.

“Uh…” Danny mumbled, throw off by the sudden change of topic.

“I bet you a nasty burger that I’ll win at all the games you play” Tucker smirked.

“Oh you are on!” Danny exclaimed, the promise of videogames and fast food getting him out of his mood.

“You better prepare to get your butts kicked” Sam said while running towards the arcade before either of the boys got up.

“Hey not fair!” Tucker yelled trying and failing to keep up with Sam.

“Wait up!” Danny laughed while following his friends.


	4. Science

“What are you two dorks doing?” Sam asked when she entered the Fenton lab and saw a disaster zone around Danny and Tucker.

“Science!” her two friends responded proudly.

“Really?” Sam asked raising an eyebrow at the scene in front of her.

Danny and Tucker where in the lab surrounded by what could be mistaken as trash at first glance, there were a lot of things of various sizes and materials spreaded around the boys. Danny was sitting in a chair while Tucker was organizing the mess of things in different piles.

“You came just in time to the start of our experiment!” Tucker exclaimed.

“What experiment?” Sam asked.

“Remember last week when I got fangs in my human and ghost forms?” Danny started to explain, “well it turns out that now my teeth are super strong. I know that because last night at dinner i bite off my fork without noticing, is a good thing only Jazz noticed, my parents think the fork was broken”

“And that's what the experiment is for, to know what Danny can bite, or not” Tucker finished.

“And you are ok with that Danny?” Sam asked the halfa, she knew very well of his fear of becoming an experiment of his parents.

“I want to know if i can bite through anti ghost things” Danny said seriously.

“And to see if you can freak out people for eating those things” Tucker added making Danny smirk.

“Uh, you came out with two good reasons. Let’s do it then!” Sam eagerly exclaimed.

For the next two hours, the tree friends spend making Danny bite in a something, which was hard sometimes because his mouth wasn’t that big, and marking down the results. At the end Danny with a sore jaw proudly read the conclusions they made of the experiment.

_ What Danny totally can eat to freak out people: _

  * food (duh)
  * wood (had to spit too many splinters)
  * plastic (the hard ones)
  * iron (tastes like blood?)
  * steel (tastes like iron?)
  * rock (difficult if bigger than mouth)
  * quartz crystals (crunchy)
  * Fenton thermos (whatever is made of)
  * rope (took awhile to break)
  * Fenton fishing line (like rope)



_ What Danny can’t and shouldn’t eat under any circumstances: _

  * ecto-ranium (biting hurts but touching is fine)
  * titanium (too hard but could bend it a little)
  * anything covered with blood blossoms (didn't even try to)




	5. Moon

It was a clear summer night in Amity Park, being a town there wasn't much light pollution meaning that you could see a lot more stars than the cities and with the full moon in the sky it looked like the perfect night to stargaze, which was what Danny was doing in that moment, just not in Amity Park.

A few days ago Danny discovered he could survive in space thanks to Technus possessing a satellite in another attempt in world domination. That event was the seed of an idea that germinated in the summer and ended in Danny flying vertically at his top speed.

Before the summer Danny had raised his stamina, flying speed and endurance, all in the name of his most wild idea so far. Flying to the moon. It was a crazy idea but if one considers his space obsession is a wonder the young halfa took so long to try and leave Earth.

Danny was on cloud nine, or more like leaving Earth’s atmosphere, enjoying the sight before his eyes. When he fought Technus he didn't have enough time to bask in the view he had, but now he could while flying at the biggest target in the sky. Danny didn't worry about his home being attacked, he had let his friends know where he was going and they planned what ghosts they would take care of and which ones let his parents and Valerie catch. All in all Danny was sure his hometown would be safe until he came back from his travel.

It took him two days to reach the moon, luckily he did pack a lot of food, he didn't know how long it would take him to reach his destination. He knew it took NASA four days to do it, so he estimated a week of supplies, it's a good thing that in his ghost form he doesn't need to eat that much, sleep depends of his energy and breathing can be totally avoided.

Once in the moon Danny stood there for some hours just watching everything surrounding him, the moon landscape, the stars and the Earth, cycling between them at random. He took a lot of pictures, way too many, it was good thing that Sam gave him a professional camera before he left, she wanted him to have the best photos to show them. After some more hours of watching, eating some food, a visit to the moon landing site and packing a moon rock, or three, or five, Danny started his travel back to Earth, he had a lot to show his friends and a new collection of moon rocks to start. He was definitely coming back the first opportunity he had.


	6. Stuck

“This is awkward and very embarrassing” Danny said.

“S-sure Danny” Sam said trying to not laugh.

“Hahahaha!” Tucker keep laughing at the infortune of his friend.

“Tuck stop laughing and help me!” Danny exclaimed.

“Danny you have your arm stuck in the wall. I don't think we can help you without hurting you” Sam said grinning, not only he was stuck but he was stuck in a very funny position.

Danny groaned and cursed the damn portal his parents built, it was a week after the damn thing kinda killed him and now he has ghost powers that he can't control, making his life harder that it should be. The fact that he had broke more tubes in the school lab that anyone, besides the fact that they had chemistry only once this week tells a lot about his lack of control. And now after a series of unfortunate successions his arm got stuck in the wall of his room at a height that he could touch the floor with only the tips of his toes. For the last half hour he’s been like this, trying and failing to free himself while his friends laughed.

“Hehe… maybe you just... hehehe… you just need to relax man.. hehehe!” Tucker said between laughs.

“And how do you propose I relax Tucker” Danny said glaring at his uncooperative arm.

“I don't know, yoga?” Tucker suggested, Danny only moved his glare to him.

“Yeah, no” Danny deadpanned.

“Maybe if you don't think about it you’ll unstuck it” Sam said.

“It’s a little hard to not do that Sam” Danny said a little annoyed at the situation.

“What if you talk to us about space?” Tucker asked knowing how his friend stopped to think about his limbs when he ranted about space, it had resulted in a lot of accidental smacks.

“Yes Danny tell us about the constellations” Sam said giving him a theme to start.

“Alright” Danny said before launching in a rant about some constellations and their stories. He talked for an hour getting more and more lost in his space rant while ignoring his arm, though it appear to not work, his arm was starting to cramp and the pain was directing Danny’s attention to it again.

“Guys I don't think this is working, my arm is hurting and it makes it more hard to relax” Danny said.

“Pain is a problem. So what if…” Tucker was interrupted by the sound of Danny’s mom calling them from the stairs.

“Children! It's getting near your curfew, you better say bye. You can see each other tomorrow” Maddie said.

“Uh, in a moment Ms. Fenton” Sam said nervously.

“Yeah we’re just about to finish” Tucker added trying to make time.

Meanwhile Danny was starting to get desperate, he was tugging at his arm trying to free it with force, even planting his feet in the wall and pushing didn’t help. He didn't want to tell his mom why he has his arm in the the wall because he didn't know how to explain it. Danny didn't want to tell his parents about the ghost powers without having a little, ok a lot more, control over them, he knows they mean well but he doesn't want to become some sort of lab rat while they try to figure out his powers or if they can get rid of them. He doesn't want them to think he a freak, he doesn't want them to stop lov-

His arm fell asleep.

And now he’s falling.

“Off!” Danny let out at colliding with the floor back first.

“Hey Danny are you ok?” Maddie asked having just leaned into the room and watched her son fall.

“Yeah mom I’m ok” Danny said while standing up.

“Ok good. Are you children finished with what you were doing?” Maddie asked.

“Yup Ms. Fenton we just finished so now we’ll leave” Tucker said before waving at his two friends and winking at Danny.

“Bye danny, bye Ms. Fenton” Sam said after looking over at Danny making sure he was ok.

“Bye guys we’ll talk tomorrow” Danny said.

“Danny please be more careful next time you are playing with Tucker” Maddie said with concern.

“Ok mom” Danny agreed.

“Alright I’ll go and make dinner, wash your hands when you come down” Maddie said before walking out of his room.

“Sure mom” Danny said.

After his mom left Danny fell on his bed relieved that he wasn't caught with his arm stuck in the wall. He uncramped his arm for a few minutes before leaving his room and making plans to practise to better control his powers.


	7. Second chance

Danny was very nervous, he was sitting in the kitchen table with a lot of papers spreaded around him with a stressed out look in his face. He’s been studying for the last three days non stop after the second chance Mr. Lancer gave him after he returned the CAT answers he took by accident.

He was very thankful for it because after the whole thing with his future that it would not be anymore thanks to Clockwork, Danny wasn't in the best state of mind to do the test. Maybe it was that Mr. Lancer noticed or maybe it was because hi teacher wanted to give him a different test, regardless Lancer granted him a week to study for a new test. Now Danny was trying his best to study while also fighting ghosts, which to be honest with himself he wasn't doing a very good job.

“Hi little brother” Jazz greeted him while entering the kitchen.

“hi Jazz” Danny responded distractedly.

“How are you doing with that?” Jazz asked after noticing the papers around him.

“Not as good as I’ll like” Danny responded tirelessly, he had decided to be more honest with his sister after learning that she knew his secret and still loved him like before, though he thinks she has been a little more protective towards him. 

“Hm? How so?” Jazz asked.

“It’s just that when I sit to study I can only do so for a few minutes before a ghost appears and I have to go and fight them. Then I come back and I try to study again before it all repeats itself” Danny sighed.

“I see. And you didn't think in closing the portal?” Jazz suggested.

“Yeah I did, but mom and dad are down there right now and I don't have an excuse good enough to close their portal” Danny explained.

“Hm... I have an idea. Wait here” Jazz said before hurrying towards the lab.

Danny waited for three minutes before he heard hurried footsteps coming from the lab.

“Danny boy! We are going to the lake to hunt ghosts!” Jack exclaimed exited with an ecto-bazooka in his arms.

“We’ll be back at night if we have any luck. Jazz is in charge” Maddie said while grabbing the keys of heir assault vehicle.

“Ok bye mom, bye dad” Danny waved at them while his parents rushed towards the door.

Just then Jazz appeared from the lab door. “So what do you think?” she asked.

“What was that?” Danny asked still a little surprised at his parent sudden departure.

“Well I told them that I saw a huge ghost by the lake the other day and they stopped what they were doing and rushed out. Then I closed the portal when they were out of the lab” Jazz explained.

“That was great! Can you do it again until after I take this test?” Danny begged, with the portal closed he would have a lot more time to study and a lot less time fighting ghosts.

“Sure thing lil bro” Jazz agreed while walking out of the kitchen to let her brother study in peace.

Before she could leave Danny called her. “Oh jazz”

“Yes?”

“Can you help me with this part? I don't remember when they explained it” Danny said sheepishly.

“Of course” Jazz said happy to help him.

The rest of the week passed in similar manner, Jazz distracting their parents and closing the portal and Danny taking advantage of it to study, asking for help to his sister from time to time when needed. At the end the siblings were proud of Danny’s ‘A-’ in his test.


	8. Lost

Danny was confused, he could swear he saw that rock five minutes ago, maybe he flew in a big circle or, more possible, he was utterly lost. At the beginning it was a good idea to explore the Ghost Zone, he and his friends feared that someday one of them would be dragged by a ghost and be left in the Zone without any idea of where they were, which is exactly what happened to him, except for being dragged, he was totally willing when he entered there.

Sighing in exasperation with himself Danny decided to fly in a rect line until a more familiar landmark showed, unfortunately for him he didn't know if the direction he picked was towards familiar territory or to the opposite direction.

The first big landmark he saw was a huge forest with some mountains in the distance, he could see some animal ghosts in there but couldn’t tell what they were. Before he could decide to try and find a more sentient ghost in the forest a loud roar was heard before a massive ghost that was easily identifiable appeared in the forest. It was a T-Rex. Danny took the wise decision to get away from there and don’t come back, at least until he knows where he is. After all he found ghost dinosaurs! And that forest seemed endless from his perspective, who knows how many dino-ghost could be found there.

The second thing that caught his attention could barely be considered a landmark, mostly because it wasn't made of land and more because it was a ghost so massive that it appeared land. For what Danny could see it was really huge, it looked like a grey/green mountain range, and it was long, so long Danny couldn't see the end of it. Also it had a massive snake head with red eyes like molten lava. That made him realize that he was looking at the biggest snake ghost, or just ghost, that he had ever seen. He thought that if it was on earth it could easily warp the planet, it was a good thing it didn’t notice his precence.

The next place that wasn't barred rock islands or purple doors was a big island with very spiky mountains and what appeared to be eternal thunderstorms. It looked very cool but Danny wasn't inclined to go and explore, being struck by lightning wasn't his idea of fun.

“Hello there are you new?” A feminine voice behind him asked making Danny turn suddenly around expecting an attack.

“What?” Danny said at seeing the speaker. It was a crow, a very big crow, like an eagle big, though it was very obvious that it was a ghost crow, the base color was black but it had some feathers in its wings and body that were electric blue, though some were neon pink and green.

“I asked if you are new. We don't see a lot of ghost like you around here” the crow said, voice full of harmless curiosity.

“Oh… uh, no I’m actually lost” Danny said after sensing no danger from her, maybe she could help him.

“Oh? how did you get lost hatchling?” the crow asked.

“I was actually exploring but then I didn't know where I was anymore and I’ve been trying to find my way home” Danny said sheepishly.

“Oh yes the Infinite Realms can be treacherous sometimes. I remember all the times I got lost in my explorations, the other thunderbirds are always exasperated and amused when that happens” the ~~crow~~ thunderbird said.

“Well if it’s not a bother, could you tell me where to go?” Danny asked hopefully.

“Depends of to where you want to go. Oh by the way what's your name hatchling? Mine is Thera” the thunderbird, now Thera said.

“I’m Danny and hm… do you know the way to the Farfrozen” Danny asked he knew his way home from there very well after so many visits.

“Oh yes, the land of the yetis! I’ll take you there, I haven't visited for a while” Thera said, she was alway willing to help a fellow explorer.

“Really? Thanks” Danny said smiling.

“You are welcome child. Now lift your arm” Thera instructed.

“Like this?” Danny asked lifting his arm like a perch for the crow.

“Yes! Good, now…” Thera said while perching in his arm, “Hold tight!”

“Hold tig-?” Danny was interrupted by lighting, unlike the others this lighting didn't hurt him, though it made him so dizzy he had to close his eyes to fight the nausea.

“Here we are!” Danny opened his eyes at her exclamation and noticed they were indeed in the Farfrozen, he could see some yetis coming their way.

“Did you just teleport us?” Danny asked with something like admiration at the bird.

“Why, of course. We thunderbird pride ourselves in our mighty speed and teleportation is the fastest way of travel” Thera proclaimed.

“That's so cool!” Danny said awed at his friend’s power making her fluff in pride.

They spend some time with the Farfrozen, Thera was surprised that her new friend was the Great One and how much the yetis adored him. It also amused her of how awkward Danny got with the attention. She was pleased of her decision in helping the young ghost and maybe she would explore the world of the living to keep in contact with her friend.


	9. Glow

“Dude your eyes are glowing again” Tucker commented.

“Tuck I’m not even in ghost form, how can my eyes be glowing?” Danny said in disbelief.

Danny and Tucker where at Fenton works in Danny's room. Originally they were planning to hang out to do homework, which they started to do but not long after that they got distracted, paused to go and eat something, procrastinated some more and now they were playing video games in the dark room. It got so late that Tucker decided to stay the night at Danny’s, his parents only allowed it because it was a Friday.

“I know you are not a ghost now. I’m right besides you, I mean that your eyes are giving a tiny light, like the glowing stars stickers you have in your ceiling” Tucker explained.

“Uh, really? I have to see it” Danny said curiously.

Enthusiast with this new discovery both friends went to the bathroom, in front of the mirror and with the lights turned off Danny could see that his eyes did have a small though noticeable glow.

“This is so cool!” Tucker gushed.

“Yeah, but do you think it's only my eyes that glow?” Danny asked.

“Dude we are in total darkness an I can only see your eyes” Tucker said.

“Hm, true” Danny agreed relieved, he didn’t want to be a glowing stick in human form too.

After that they came back to the room which was also in the dark. They had closed the curtains to have a better experience while playing so the light from the street didn’t reach them. Because they stood a such a long time in the bathroom and the gaming system turned off the only lights in the room were the fading glowing star stickers and-

“Is that a glowing rock?” Tucker asked pointing at something in Danny's desk.

“What rock?” Danny said while going towards where Tucker pointed.

“Oh! It’s just a piece of my ghost ice” Danny said, he had been practising a few days before and had forgotten he had let it there.

“It glows stronger that your stickers” Tucker noticed.

“Uh, you are right” Danny said comparing the two.

“Think you can make it glow brighter?” Tucker asked curious if it was even possible.

“There is just a way to find out” Danny said, his glowing blue eyes going brighter.

For the next hour the two friends experimented with the ghost ice, after a lot of attempts, many changes from human to ghost and vice versa they discovered that only in ghost form Danny could make them brighter, though they ended up with a lot of bright unmelting ice.

“So, what do we do with all of this?” Tucker said pointing at the pile of glowing ice rocks.

“Hmm... I don't know, maybe give some to Sam, she would like them or…” Danny said while looking up trying to think of something.

“Or what?” Tucker asked,he had absolutely no ideas regarding the ice.

“… or we can put them on the ceiling” Danny said with a triumphant smile at his idea.

“Uh, What?” Tucker asked confused.

“You know, like my stickers. We put them in the ceiling and at night I can see them like the stars” Danny explained.

“Oh, that's not a bad idea. Do you think we have enough to make something in my room?” Tucker asked, it sounded cool but he didn’t want stars.

“If we don’t I can make more” Danny said.

“Alright! Let’s do it!” Tucker exclaimed.

And that's how their new project, that took various days, started. Though they had to ask Sam for help, the boys were awful at organization, for helping them she claimed as payment that her room were included in their decoration project. Danny was in charge of making and breaking the ice in the necessary forms, Tucker was the one that searched for the best pictures to use and Sam managed the time when they would work, though she made it very flexible due to ghost attacks.

For Danny’s room the theme was space, there were stars in the ceiling, the walls, doors, desk, curtains, bed and even the floor; in total darkness it looked like one was surrounded by stars. For Tucker’s room he wanted electric circuits in the ceiling and a wall covered with zeros and ones in a specific order that he wouldn't tell his friends what the code said.  For Sam’s room she wanted vines with leafs and flowers and between them spiderwebs, spiders and some bats to go with her gothic garden theme.


	10. Corruption

Danny felt it again, the dreading cold emerging from his chest, passing through his veins and bones and reaching every part of his body, transforming his warm human body into the cold dead one he gained after the accident. That’s what Danny felt the third time he transformed and he didn't like it at all.

In the following days after his death he had felt the foreign cold growing stronger every day, corrupting his body from the inside leaving him scared of whatever was happening to him, he just wanted to be back to normal, he didn't want any of this.

When in ghost form Danny felt always cold, it didn't bother him but the lack of heartbeat scared him. The feeling of weightless scared him, it felt like he would float away and never come back to his friends and family, the lack of his need of breath scared him, his death sca-

“Danny!” Sam yelled at him.

“Wh- what?” Danny faintly said looking around him, he noticed he was in the floor of Tucker’s bedroom still in ghost form and with his friends sitting besides him.

“Dude, you need to calm down” Tucker said in a quiet voice.

“Calm down? I’m calm” Danny said breathless.

“Danny you are hyperventilating right now” Sam said.

“Wha-?” Danny asked, or tried to.

“You changed forms and got all weird then you started to breathe very fast. You almost fell so we make you sit on the floor, you weren’t much responsive” Tucker explained sounding very worried.

“I think it was a panic attack” Sam said, she too looked worried, though a little more calmer than Tucker.

“You think?” Danny asked, his breathing getting calmer the more he relaxed in his friends presence.

“Is the only most likely thing that would explain it, after all you just went from something very traumatic” Sam said.

“Yeah dude. I don't know what made you panic but you need us so we won't go anywhere” Tucker said trying to assure Danny.

“Even if I’m dead?” Danny asked still with some lingering fear from his panic.

“Of course Danny we are in this together, whatever this is” Sam said, she didn’t know what was happening to Danny but that was no reason to abandon him.

“Ok” Danny nodded feeling calmer than before.

“Do you want to see the last space documental?” Tucker asked after some minutes of comfortable silence.

“Yeah” Danny said tiredly.

They went to the living room to watch the show, Danny ended up sitting in the middle of the sofa with his friends at his sides. He felt grateful at them, so even if the cold ended up corrupting him completely, he knew his friends would be at his side.


	11. Doctor

It was finally summer, no more school, more time with friends, more time to catch sleep after nightly ghost fights and the unforgiving heath of the sun making day and night uncomfortably warm. Danny and his friends were very happy of his ghost core, there was nothing better than the ability to summon ice whenever he wanted.

It didn't take long for Danny to know that the day wasn't going to be great, he felt warmer than normal that morning and it kept getting worse by the fact that it was unusually difficult for him to summon his ice. He tried everything he could to keep himself cool, cold baths, drinking iced water and even getting inside the fridge but nothing worked for more than a few minutes. Not knowing what else to do Danny decided to visit the Farfrozen, he was sure that the arctic temperatures common in the area would surely cool him down.

The travel through the Ghost Zone was smooth and before he knew it, he was entering the frozen realm and searching for any of its inhabitants.

“Greetings Great One!” the closest guard saluted him.

“Hi! Do you know where I can find Frostbite?” Danny asked, glad to have found one of the guards so soon.

“Yes! If you allow me I could be honored to escort you” the guard offered.

“That would be great. Thanks!” Danny said.

In their way towards the leader of the yetis Danny and the guard talked, Danny learned the guards name, Iceclaw, and that he been one of the spectators of his learning their ice techniques which was a little embarrassing for the halfa. Not too long they reached a huge iceberg where Frostbite was helping and supervising the construction of some kind of building Danny couldn't guess the purpose of. And he wasn't trying because as soon as he saw his yeti friend and said goodbye to Iceclaw, he flew towards Frostbite to deliver his greeting tackling hug.

“Frostbite!” Danny exclaimed a second before colliding with the yeti at high speeds.

“Great One!” Frostbite exclaimed in greeting hugging the small halfa, making some backward steps at the force of the tackle hug.

“Is good to see you Great One” Frostbite said happy to see his young friend.

“Is good to see you to Frostbite. So because is too hot at home right now, can I stay for a few hours here?” Danny asked still attached to the yeti and unknowing making puppy eyes.

“Of course Great One” Frostbite agreed immediately.

“Thank you! You have no idea how hot is there right now” Danny said relieved while releasing Frostbite from his hug.

“Really? How so?” Frostbite asked intrigued, it was hard to follow the seasons of the living realm when he lived in eternal winter.

“It’s the worst day of summer, I swear is so bad that it was very hard to make even a little ice” Danny said.

“You were unable to make ice?” Frostbite said looking concerned.

“Well, I could make a little, it just took a lot more energy to make it” Danny said confused as to why his friend was concerned, after all it was the heath fault.

“Hmm, and you’ve been using your powers normally the last days?” Frostbite asked.

“I used a lot of my ice powers lately, it's been too hot to not do it” Danny said.

“I think I know what the problem is” Frostbite commented.

“Really?” Danny asked.

“Yes. Come with me, we’ll fix it in a moment” Frostbite grinned at him.

“Alright” Danny said before yelping at being grabbed by Frostbite and perched in the yeti’s shoulder.

With that both ice ghosts made their way towards the village talking about everyday things. The people of the Farfrozen were very thankful of his defeat of the ghost king, they also admired his bravery at going against all odds and ending up triumphant. Though they also knew the halfa was a child, a very young one by ghost standards, that's why they agreed to do everything they could to help him, that included teaching him about his core, which they were overjoyed to know that their hero shared their element. Making sure that he was in good health was another way to help.

Frostbite walked with Danny on his shoulder towards the medical cave, he knew of ice core ghosts that spend too much time in hot temperatures risked their health. Besides he found the young halfa adorable and he couldn't help himself to carry him.

“Alright here we are” Frostbite said after entering the cave with a lot of medical supplies, some were of a technology so advanced Danny couldn’t even start to guess their function.

“Oh! I remember this place, this is where you guys put me so I wouldn't freeze to a second death” Danny said after recognizing the tube he was defrosted.

“And I sure hope you are not here for that again” said a female voice behind them.

“Hi Dr. Glacius!” Danny greeted the yeti doctor when he turned around.

“Hello child. Now what’s the problem?” Dr. Glacius asked in a nonsense tone.

“He’s been making a lot of ice in heated temperatures” Frostbite said.

“Hm I see. Well Great One get in the bed next to you, I have to make sure everything is alright” Dr. Glacius said.

Before Danny could protest that he was fine and only needed a little cold Frostbite whispered to him, “Better do what she says, the sooner she's done the sooner she’ll let you go”

“Alright” Danny said after seeing the wisdom in his friends words, “but we better have a snowball fight after this”

“Of course” Frostbite said, the snowball fight in the Farfrozen was the favourite sport of its people. It was rumored that once, one of this games lasted for months and ended only because of the Christmas Truce.

“Alright let's begin” Dr. Glacius said before getting to work.

After checking out Danny's health the doctor recommended him to stay in the Farfrozen at least 24 hours a week if he temperature in the living realm keep staying that hot, Danny could stay a few hours everyday, so to not disappear a whole day. She also saw some bruises from his ghost fights and concluded that they would be healed in a few hours. Finishing with him, she let them go and started to prepare her supplies, she knew almost all of the village was going to join the game the Great One and their leader were going to play.


	12. Gloves

The tickling sound of clock gears were the only sound in the citadel besides the scraping of a pencil in the paper. Danny didn't mind the constant sound, it was way more relaxing than the occasional explosions coming from the Fenton’s lab, taking advantage of the calm Danny tended to do his homework in Clockwork’s lair.

Clockwork didn't mind the company of the young halfa, it was entertaining when Danny started to ask random questions that may or may not be related to his current homework.

“Hey Clockwork?” Danny called.

“Yes Daniel” Clockwork said.

“Do you know anything of the French Revolution?” Danny asked.

“I do know plenty about it. Why?” Clockwork said.

“Uh... well I was wondering if I could see it in one of your mirrors so I understand it better” Danny said.

“You could, but it would take months for you to see it all. I suggest you to search for your answers in your textbook” Clockwork said.

“Yeah you are right” Danny agreed, he knew that if he asked Clockwork direct questions he would receive at most some riddle he wouldn’t understand until later.

The tickling silence continued in the room, Danny kept working in his history homework and Clockwork stood vigilant of the possible timelines. They worked in comfortable company, Danny was glad that he wouldn't be interrupted by ghosts and safe for any of his parents experiments.

“Yes! I’m done!” Danny exclaimed happy to have finished his last homework.

“That's good young Phantom” Clockwork congratulated him.

“Yup, now I can relax all I want” Danny said while floating lazily around Clockwork.

“Or until your next school assignment” Clockwork added with a smirk.

“Oof! Way to kill the mood CW” Danny said leaning dramatically over the time ghost shoulders, said ghost doing nothing to dislocate the halfa from his person.

“We are ghosts the mood was already dead” Clockwork smirk widening.

“Pfff, haha! Nice one” Danny laughed.

“Thanks” Clockwork said smug.

“Hey, I have a question” Danny said, now floating besides Clockwork.

“Ask away then” Clockwork said while looking at his mirror.

“Why do you have so many clocks in you?” Danny asked

“It’s aesthetics” Clockwork responded.

“Well, yeah. I get that with the one in your chest and the staff, but what I mean is why do you have so many in your arms?” Danny asked while poking at one of the mentioned clocks.

“Well one thing is to keep track of the different time zones around the world and…” Clockwork trailed off, not sure to continue with the answer.

“Yes?” Danny asked, his curiosity peaked.

“Well, it's kind of embarrassing” Clockwork said looking a little awkward.

“I don't think it would be, but if you are worried I promise I won’t make fun of you” Danny said encouraging him.

“Alright. They keep my gloves from slipping off” Clockwork said.

“Uh?” Danny said confused.

“My gloves are alright for my hands but are too big in my arms so I use wrist clocks to strappen them on” Clockwork explained.

“But why so many?” Danny asked again, there were like ten wrist clocks in each arm.

“These are big gloves daniel” Clockwork deadpanned.

“Hm, and you never tried to get another pair?” Danny asked.

“They are very comfortable and I’m to busy to go shopping for new ones” Clockwork said.

“Why do I feel that even with new ones you would still wear those clocks?” Danny grinned.

“Like I told before, aesthetichs” Clockwork grinned back.

“Fair enough” Danny nodded, he knew Clockwork liked to be dramatic so the aesthetic was important.

“Do you want to see funny moments in history?” Clockwork asked after a moment of silence.

“Ancients yes!” Danny agreed, he never passed out the opportunity to laugh at things that was impossible to film.


	13. Regret

He regretted waking up, he regretted eating a too small breakfast and he definitely regretted going to school but what Tucker regretted the most was not listening to his mother when she told him to rest and call sick to school, ensuring her that he was fine and should worry about it.

Tucker knew this was going to bite him in the ass later but he knew his mom would call a doctor and Tucker would do everythings to avoid going to a hospital, he didn't want the doctor to tell his mom to send him there for any reason.

So here he was, in school with a killer headache, a running nose and the feeling of weakness so common in every sickness he ever had. He tried to hide how wrong he was feeling from everyone in school and it worked, except for his two best friends, they knew him too well to fall for the excuses he gave to everyone.

“Tuck you don't seem so well. You sure you want to stay here?” Danny asked worry evident in his voice.

“What are you talking about? I’m perfectly fine” Tucker tried to convince his friend.

“Tucker you are paler than when you pass near the hospital, so don't you try to lie to us. What going on?” Sam demanded answers, her worry a lot more aggressive than Danny’s.

“Alright I’ll tell you, but you have to promise me to not make me go to the nurse” Tucker said, that nurse had tried once to move him to a hospital and he never forgive her for it.

“Deal” Sam said while Danny nodded.

“I woke up with what I think is the season's flu. You know the one that made Dash sick last week” Tucker said.

“But then you should not come to school Tuck. It may make it worse, or you can get others sick and then it would make you sick again” Danny said.

“Yea I know that, but the thing is that Dash had to spend a week in the hospital because of it and I’m sure as hell will avoid that fate at all costs” Tucker explained dramatically.

“Tucker, Dash went to the hospital because he is an idiot. He went to train sick in the rain for hours, that's the only reason he got so bad” Sam said.

“Hmm... I’m still not sure” Tucker said.

“Ok what about this. If you felt the same or worse after lunch, we get your mom to pick you up, and don't try to lie to us, we’ll know” Danny proposed.

“Ok fine” Tucker agreed.

As the day progressed Tucker felt worse and worse, it got to the point that Sam called his mother before lunch. His mother was not surprised about it and twenty minutes later he was in his bed trying to sleep of the headache.

“Tucker wake up is time for dinner” His mom roused him gently from his sleep.

“Ugh, how long I was sleep?” Tucker asked groggily.

“Most of the day dear, your friends tried to visit you but you were asleep so they left you a few things and left. They wish you a fast recovery and to not do something to make it worse” his mom said.

“That's nice of them. Wait, they left me things?” Tucker asked a little more awake now.

“Yes, they left you today notes from school” 

“Great more work” Tucker mumbled

“Oh and Sam left you a videogame. I don't know how its called, ‘goomseven’ or something” she continued.

“She brought me doom 7!? The one with new features, another story line and that it’s been in the market for only three days?!” Tucker exclaimed excited, he’s been waiting to buy it since it was announced.

“I think so dear” his mom said amused.

“Wow” Tucker said.

“Danny also said that when you feel better he’ll buy you the five-meat special at the Nasty Burger” his mom told him. 

“I have the best of friends” Tucker said, he regretted going to school sick but he’ll never regret befriend them.


	14. Breath

“Urrgghh…” Danny groaned.

“Come on dude, it's not that bad” Tucker said.

“No, it's worse” Danny complained.

“It’s the only logical explanation the could reach Danny” Sam tried to placate her friend.

“I still don't have to like it” Danny said stubbornly.

They were walking out of school and Danny had the bad luck to be seen when his ghost sense activated by Kwan. The halfa disappeared to stop the ghosts, when he came back ten minutes later there was already a rumor of him smoking and how he was now some sort of bad boy that didn't care about school and that that's why he’ve been coming late to classes and who know what else. Danny stopped to pay attention to the rumor when some kids started to say he was in some kind of gang or something.

“I still can't believe you have a reputation now dude” Tucker said amused.

“Tuck I don't want the reputation of a rebel” Danny said.

“Yea, yea but at least now you are someone in school. Even if is not true” Tucker added after seeing the green glare his friend aimed at him.

“That kind of popularity doesn't help me” Danny grumbled.

“Maybe, but it just school Danny. Why are you so worried?” Sam asked.

“I’m not worried about school, its my parents what worries me” Danny said.

“Your parents? Why? It’s not like you are truly smoking” Sam said.

“I know but when you breathe what appears smoke from afar I can't exactly say, ‘oh I’m not smoking, it's just a sense that tells me when ghosts are near’” Danny said sarcastically.

“True but I wouldn't worry too much. It's just a high school rumor after all” Sam said.

Danny relaxed at that, she was right, it was just a rumor that nobody would believe anyway, beside they had no proofs of it. For some reason that thought didn't quell the dread he felt at coming home.

“I’m home” Danny called entering his house, Sam and Tucker had already left for theirs.

“Daniel James Fenton! What this I heard about you smoking in school?” Jazz asked looking very stern.

“Urgg... you believe that rumor to?” Danny asked groaning.

“Danny you already know the dangers of smoking and… wait you said rumor?” Jazz interrupted herself at processing his words.

“Yes Jazz it was just Kwan that saw my ghost sense and you can guess what happened next” Danny said.

“Uh... so then why didn't you say anything” Jazz said looking nervous, which was weird to Danny.

“Is not like I can control rumors Jazz, and why are yo-” Danny was interrupted by a loud bang from the lab metal door opening. 

“Dann-o I heard you wanted to be more cool and tried smoking in school” Jack said trying to look stern, he wasn’t very good at that but he didn’t care, he wasn’t going to let his son do bad things because of peer pressure.

“Which is not an acceptable way to call attention to yourself young man” Maddie said, she did look more stern than her husband.

“What? No I didn’t!” Danny exclaimed.

“Then why did Jazz told us otherwise?” Maddie asked.

“It’s just a dum rumor in school mom. I don't know why people is believing it” Danny said honestly.

“So you are not smoking?” Jack asked while stopping the ‘stern’ look.

“No dad. I don't even smell of the thing” Danny said.

“Oh well, alright then” Jack smiled, glad that his son wasn’t hurting himself in the name of popularity and made his way towards the lab. Before entering he looked back and exclaimed “don’t smoke kinds!”

“We want dad, don’t worry” Danny called back.

“And I had a whole speech prepared” Maddie sighed.

“Really?” Jazz asked, she didn't expected her mother had prepared something already.

“Well it was mostly of how smoking leave you bad breath and to really think what you do to your body. Besides how dangerous it is doing it in the lab” Maddie said.

“The lab?” Danny asked curiously, he didn’t remember being anything flammable in there.

“Some kinds of ectoplasms can explode with fire dear” Maddie explained.

“We’ll make sure to not attempt that in the future mom” Jazz assured her.

“Good. I’ll go back to the lab now, I hope your father hasn't started to experiment without me yet. See you kids at dinner” Maddie said cheerfully.

“What was that?” Danny asked confused, he didn’t know how his parents found out the rumor that wasn’t even a day old.

“Uh… I may have told them the rumor before you could explain” Jazz said guiltily, “sorry little bro” 

“It’s ok, just talk to me next time alright” Danny said, he could forgive his sister for this, she was only trying to protect him.

“Sure” Jazz said relieved that Danny wasn’t angry with her.


	15. Fave AU

“Clocky!” a small white haired ghost crashed into the arm of the larger one hugging the limb thigly.

“Hello my young Phantom.Did you have good dreams?” Clockwork the Time Master asked to his charge, a young half ghost of five years of age.

“Yea! I got a dream about space! And Nocty was there we played astunauts!” Danny told his caretaker.

“It’s astronaut” Clockwork corrected, “and I’m glad you had fun. Now what about breakfast”

“Yay! Breakfast! Can we have pancakes?” Danny asked giving the older ghost puppy eyes.

“You know my pancakes are not as good as my waffles” Clockwork said, he is still learning how to do those.

“But I want pancakes” Danny said sadly.

“Oh alright we’ll have pancakes” Clockwork relented, he really couldn't say no to his little halfa.

It's been a few months since Danny started to live with Clockwork. The Time Master had found the half ghost alone in the middle of the barrens in a tiny island crying his eyes out calling for his parents. Curiously Clockwork saw what future the young ghost could have, he saw many things and in most of them he saw a protector, a compassionate ghost and a hero. In the few left he only saw a sad ending. It has been a while since Clockwork found a ghost with a future so bright. It would be interesting to help the child make his way towards it.

He approached the child with intention to help him to go home and become the hero he foresaw. The child was scared at first, which was good, he was a stranger after all, after introductions and telling him they were both ghosts, (yes really really) he offered a ride home and got a response he had not foreseen, the first of many to come. Danny’s parents were ghost hunters, (thing that he already knew) but Danny was afraid. He thought that his parents wouldn't love him anymore because they said ghosts were bad and now that he was a ghost he was bad too.

Clockwork didn't like that reasoning, he told Danny that he wasn't bad, that ghost were like people in that they could be good or bad, or both. Danny didn't understood most of his speech but he got that Clockwork wasn't going to hurt him which made him relax and do the second unexpected thing. He transformed into human. 

Clockwork cursed (inside his head of course, there was a five years old in front of him), he knew of only other halfa and he wasn't the best role model, quite the contrary to be honest. Now Clockwork had a dilemma, humans couldn't help a half ghost with all their needs, but ghost were prejudiced about half ghosts thanks to that Plasmius.

His thought track was interrupted by a panicking child going through the small rock island, (right, human now, ghost roks pass through him) acting quickly Clockwork grabbed the child and made sure he wouldn't fall to the endless abyss below. Danny clinged to him and didn't let go, no matter what the older ghost tried. With a resigned sight Clockwork decided on the best course of action that would still bring a bright future, he took the boy towards his lair.

Now with a child Clockwork had to do some modifications to his tower, mostly to make sure Danny wouldn't pass through the floor if he transformed without meaning, which happened more times that he cared to count. He had to make a room for him, it needed decorations but those will come later. he had to acquire both human and ghost food, he only eat for pleasure but a child, even a ghost one, truly needed food. He almost forgets clothes and toys, he knew children needed things but didn’t imagine it would be so many.

Danny was like sponge of knowledge, Clockwork found that out when he started to teach him things, mostly to be able to transform at will and control his powers. He also found that Danny was the biggest space fan he seen, it was adorable to see him look at the stars in a huge mirror Clockwork conjured just for him to see any of the stars in the universe at any given time (except for the very beginning of the universe, it hurt his brain to just see it, much more if he tried to understand it).

The first time he realized that he was the guardian of a child, (parent is still a too strong word for it), was when he had to leave the tower to a meeting with the Observants. Danny, at hearing that he had to go, clinged to him like a koala and didn't let him go, Clockwork had to make a duplicate to go in his place, good thing the eyeballs didn't even notice. That also made him realize that he needed help, someone he trusted to look after Danny and dont hurt him for being a halfa. The face that Nocturne made when he told him he had a child was going to amuse him for the rest of eternity.

“What are we doing today?” Danny asked while eating his pancake, it wasn’t the most pretty but his Clocky had made it for him, beside it was tasty.

“Hmm I don't know. What would you like to do?” Clockwork asked, he had a free day, no plans and totally open to suggestions.

“Let’s go to the park!” Danny said excited.

“The park?” Clockwork asked.

“Yea! With trees and insects and frogs and dogs and swings and slides and-” Danny keep listing other thing one could found in a park trying to explain to Clockwork what a park was.

Clockwork listened to his charge and tried to think a safe place to go. Most of the places with trees and animals in the Ghost Zone was dangerous for a young child. The human parks would be better but Danny couldn't control his transformations yet and he didn't want Danny to feel bad for not controlling it, besides if that happened in the vicinity of humans things would turn badly.

“Does it needs to have swings and slides?” Clockwork asked.

“I dunno” Danny shrugged, he just wanted to go play outside.

“Alright, I think I know where to go” Clockwork said.

“Yay!” Danny cheered.

“But you have to change to clean clothes before we go” Clockwork said.

“Ok Clocky” Danny said before rushing to his room.

After a change of clothes Clockwork took Danny to a island with ghost grass and trees, it wasn't big enough to have dangerous animals around and if any appeared Clockwork has sure he was able to keep them away from them.

Danny played in the grass and between the trees, the child had a lot of imagination and Clockwork joined one or two games, the rest of the time he observed carefully to his charge and the surroundings. It was in between that actions that he lost sight of Danny, Clockwork panicked for a second, took another to look around and five more to find the halfa. And a ghost dog enjoying the pets Danny gave it.

“Clocky look! I found a doggy!” Danny said delighted.

“I see that” Clockwork said watching the dog carefully for any sign of aggression, he found none.

“His name is Cujo” Danny declared.

“Is it? How would you know?” Clockwork asked, he didn't remember having that kind of book around.

“It’s in his collar” Danny said pointing at the tag in the spiked collar.

“It’s a good name” Clockwork commented, he didn’t know what to think of the dog.

“Yea! A good name for a good boy” Danny said while giving belly rubs to Cujo.

“Alright, is time to go home now” Clockwork said, it was near lunch hour and he wasn’t going to let Danny go hungry.

“Aww, already? But I just found Cujo. Can’t we play a little more?” Danny pleaded.

“I’m sorry but it's getting late, maybe you’ll play again when we come back” Clockwork said.

“Can we keep him?” Danny asked.

“Keep him?” Clockwork repeated, he wasn’t sure about that.

“Yea! Like a pet! We don't have a pet” Danny said while making puppy eyes, he had lifted the dog and hugged it to his chest, the dog was also giving him the puppy eyes. Clockwork didn't stand a chance.

They returned to the tower with a new pet, Clockwork was making plans to dog proof his tower.


	16. Bones

“Those are a lot of bones” Danny said.

“Indeed” Pandora nodded.

“And all of those are mine?” Danny asked awed.

“By the wording our laws yes, they are. We only came to make sure that they would respond to you” Pandora said.

A few weeks ago Danny received a message indicating that for the ‘Right of Conquest’ everything of Pariah Dark was now his. It included his lair, treasures, weapons, army and title, so now Danny could be known as the Ghost King Phantom. Danny’s response was a rotund  **no** , he didn't want to be the ghost king at all.

After the reassurance of Clockwork, Frostbite, Princess Dora and Pandora that he didn't have to govern them, after all they been without a king for thousands of years and know how to govern their own places, and that he didn't have more responsibilities. Only then Danny accepted it.

The first thing he did was explore the lair, it was a huge castle but empty and dready, lucky the sarcophagus with the previous king wasn't anywhere in the castle, Clockwork later told him it had been moved to a secure location. The decor wasn't really his stile, probably Sam but she would want other colors than red and black, just as he finished the thought the color of the castle changed to a base black with white decor, Danny liked that some of the details looked like stars.

He then found the treasure room, more like a basement filled with gold and precious gems. Apparently he was rich now though he had to ask for help to use it in earth, there was no way people don't question him in the origin of it, maybe Tucker would know, he was really good at business, just not very lucky on them.

The last location was the outside, where the skeleton army of the Ghost King rested and defended the castle in case of attack, problem was Danny didn't know how to wake them up, or what to do with them in cse they woke up. That’s why he had asked for help and Pandora was the one to respond, being the closer to his new lair and having an army of her own made her the best choice.

“So what do I do?” Danny asked looking clueless at her.

“Tell them to rise to your service” Pandora said.

“Um… rise?” Danny said to the semi buried skeletons getting no response.

“Try to say it in a commanding voice” Pandora suggested amused.

“Urgh alright. But don't laugh” Danny pleaded embarrassed.

“Of course” Pandora said trying to hide a smile with one of her hands.

Danny cleared his throat before screaming “RISE!”

The ground trembled while the undead army stood in front of its commander. There were thousand of them, the great majority were made of human skeletons, armed with swords and bows, some even had axes. There were some animals mostly horses, dogs, five unidentifiable masses of bones put together to make quadruped beasts the size of elephants and two dragons a little smaller than Princess Dora. All with their bones bright green of ectoplasm and ready for they orders.

“Now what?” Danny asked in awe of the sheer numbers of skeletons.

“Now you order and they do what you say” Pandora said.

“So if I say to bow woul-” Danny was interrupted by the sound of thousands of bones moving at the same time, his army bowing to him.

“Alright. You can rest now, return to sleep” Danny ordered and his army obeyed.

“They will do anything I say even if it wasn't an order right?” Danny asked.

“It’s that way with non sentient soldiers. I prefer mine to think and learn, that's why I reclute others that want to fight for me” Pandora explained.

“Oh like a robot army” Danny said.

“I don't know what are those but if it helps you understand then yes, like that” Pandora said slightly confused, she’ll have to ask later.

“Wait, what would happen if I wake them in Amity Park?” Danny asked.

“They will appear there, probably rising like you saw here” Pandora said.

“I don't want the whole army to appear if I need like only three of them” Danny said worried, he didn’t want to swarm the town with green skeletons.

“Hm… try to be more specific in your sumon” Pandora suggested.

“Alright. Three rise!” Danny exclaimed.

Three skeletons woke up, two humans with swords and one animal, it looked like a horse but with fangs.

“Yes! It worked! You can rest now” Danny said and the skeletons obeyed.

“Thanks Pandora” Danny said, he didn't want to imagine all the mistakes he would had made without help.

“You are welcome friend. Though just for curiosity, what do you plan to do with your army?” Pandora asked.

“Well, not much, maybe help me fight other ghosts in Amity. I don't have a lot of ideas right now” Danny said.

“I see. Well I have to return to my place, feel free to visit anytime you want” Pandora said.

“Sure, see you later. I better go and finish to explore the castle I want to show my friends all of it” Danny said excited.

“Good luck with that” Pandora said waving, she was glad that over all ghosts it was Phantom the one to defeat the tyrant king. An army that big in the hands of the most compassionate ghost she had seen in decades would do good to everyone.


	17. Childhood

“Why do we have to write about this!?” Sam said annoyed at their current homework.

“I don't know. To make us write anything really” Danny said.

“I think it's because they like to make us suffer” Tucker commented.

“but why do we have to write about our first pet? I never had a pet, my parents wouldn't allow it” Sam said.

“What about your plants? You name them and treat them like pets anyway” Danny suggested.

“You are right I could write about Jerry” Sam said.

“Jerry? What plant is that” Danny asked, he didn’t remember that name.

“It was my first flytrap, the others are Flybane and Nightborne” Sam said.

“Wait, that name doesn't fit” Tucker said confused.

“I had him before I wanted to be a goth ok?” Sam said.

“Ok I get it. I, on the other hand, will write about the heroic tale of Fisher the golden fish and his glorious end” Tucker said.

“That fish was too brave” Danny commented.

“Why?” Sam asked, that must have happened before she met them.

“When I was five I took him to the lake when I went with my parents. Danny came too, I don't remember why” Tucker started.

“My parents wanted Jazz and me out of the house for some days. I think it was because dad spilled ectoplasm in the bathroom and it went into the pipes and they were going to clean, though its not gone completely, we can still hear sounds on the walls” Danny said.

“Anyway, Danny and me where by the shore trying to find a nice rock for Fisher when a pigeon started to dive to us, it was very scary”

“You were attacked by a pigeon?” Sam asked amused.

“We were five and it was a big pigeon! The thing is that Fisher didn't like the bird, at all. I saw him swim very fast circles in his bowl and then he jumped!” Tucker exclaimed.

“Directly into the pigeon” Danny continued.

“And into the lake” Tucker added.

“The bird almost drowns” Danny said.

“And Fisher went to live his life as a free fish, may his enemies tremble at his fins” Tucker said.

“You dorks” Sam laughed, “but you are right that was epic, for a fish”

“So Danny, are you going to write about your hamster? I think I remember you had one” Tucker said.

“Uh, no, the hamster wasn’t my first pet” Danny said.

“Oh? What was it?” Tucker asked, he only remembered the rodent.

“Uh… it was… Mr. Pickles” Danny said embarrassed by the name.

“Mr. Pickles?” Sam asked.

“It was a pickle” Danny explained.

“Oh you have to tell us that story. I didn't know you keep one of the mutated food as a pet before” Tucker said eager to heard about that.

“I thought the mutated food always tries to eat you the first time it awakes?” Sam asked having some experiences with the Fenton’s food.

“Well yes but only the one that has meat in it, vegetables are ok” Danny said.

“Uh weird” Tucker said.

“Yeah, I don't get it either. The thing with Mr. Pickles is that my parents never found out about it. It knew how to hide” Danny said.

“How did it even get contaminated? Aren’t pickles in jars?” Sam asked.

“Yea, but dad sometimes doesn't notice he still has ectoplasm in his gloves so…” Danny shrugged.

“Then tell us the tale of Mr. Pickles, the unliving veggie” Tucker said dramatically.

“Alright, Mr. Pickles liked to hide, especially in my room because for my four year old self pickles were not tasty so i didn't try to eat it. We also would play in my room when my parents were in the lab” Danny said.

“Cute and weird” Sam commented.

“Yea, so the thing is that one day Mr. Pickles had hidden in my bag and I went with it to preschool. I didn't know it was there but when one of the children tried to take something from my bag when I wasn't looking Mr. Pickles bite the nearest finger. The next thing I know it was chaos, the child was running around trying to get Mr. Pickles out of his finger, I was trying to save Mr. Pickles and everyone else was freaking out because a pickle was biting a child” Danny paused, Sam and Tucker were having a laughing fit, he had to wait for a few minutes before they calmed down.

“That was hilarious” Tucker said gasping.

“What happened next?” Sam asked.

“Mr. Pickles stopped biting, it didn't have teeth so nothing happened but the child was crying. I took Mr. Pickles and let him go free from a window, it disappeared in the streets and was the reason I had to change of preschool” Danny ended.

“And you never saw it again?” Sam asked.

“Nope, but I wish that ecto-contaminated pickle the best luck” Danny said.


	18. Horror

_ She was running through the dark forest, she had to go to the cabin where it’s safe. There was something coming at her, she could hear it, she ran faster but the monster was reaching her. She turned to see how far away it was only to scream in fright. Her scream was cut short as the beast teared her arm off, a shower of magenta blood coloring the forest floor. _

“She’s so dead now” Tucker said.

“The blood is the wrong color” Sam commented.

“Why is it so much of it? It’s like they pumped colored water through a hose” Danny added.

“Danny that's exactly what they did” Sam said.

“I think I can make better horror movies with the trash in my parent lab than this thing” Danny said.

The three teenager were hanging out in Sam’s basement. Because it was the weekend they were having a bad horror movie marathon, criticizing everything about it, the bad acting, the special effects, the plot and how unrealistic it was. Sometimes the supposed scary parts were too funny to them, they had to pause the movies more than one time (fifteen) to have a laughing fit.

“Do you really think you can make a horror movie?” Tucker asked.

“Why?” Danny responded while eating popcorn.

“Don’t take it wrong Danny but you can’t scare. It really showed in the Halloween competition” Sam said.

“What? I was very scary!” Danny exclaimed.

“One word. Balloons” Tucker said reminding Danny that he made everything with balloons.

“Alright yes, scaring is not my strong forte. Happy?” Danny said defeated.

“Not happy, more amused that the ghost besides us can't scare when he proposes to” Sam said grinning.

“Ow my feelings! Sam how could you! My feelings are broken!” Danny exclaimed while dramatically falling from the sofa.

“As much as I like to see Sam roast Danny” Tucker said

“Tuck not fair” Danny wined from the floor.

“I think we three could do a good horror movie” Tucker finished his sentence while ignoring Danny.

“I thought we agreed I couldn't scare?” Danny asked confused.

“You can’t. Sam on the other hand…” Tucker said

“What?” Sam asked.

“You can be very scary when you want” Tucker answered.

“True” Sam nodded.

“Yeah, but even if we film all of the movie, it wouldn't go into any cinema” Danny said.

“Dude, the internet is the new frontier. We’ll be famous there” Tucker said excited about his idea.

“Why are you so sure we can make something like that?” Sam asked curious.

“Well, for one thing is that every day we see dead people” Tucker said making his two friends snort.

“And the other?” Danny asked.

“Is that we could film in the Ghost Zone” Tucker concluded.

“I’m not sure that's safe” Sam said, she wasn’t willing to risk their lives for that.

“But imagine, we could had the spookiest things and we wouldn't even need special effects. All would be real” Tucker said.

“I don't know” Sam said still unsure.

“You would be the monster” Tucker said.

“Deal!” Sam exclaimed, it would be totally worth it.

“And what about me?” Danny asked.

“Sorry dude, you are the first casualty” Tucker said.

“Can I have a say in my death?” Danny asked.

“Depends” Tucker said.

“It’s going to be very dramatic” Danny said grinning.

“I approve” Tucker nodded.

“So, when do we start to do this?” Sam asked.

“Uh… summer?” Danny said after thinking in how little free time they had.

“Yeah more time to plan everything out” Tucker agreed.

“Wait, what role will you do?” Sam asked Tucker.

“I’ll be the last survivor” Tucker said.

“Tuck if Sam is the monster and I die of course you’ll be the last one” Danny said.

“Exactly” Tucker nodded, his logic was perfect.

“So, are we going to keep watching the magenta blood fountain or not?” Sam asked.

“Ok ok, just pass me the popcorn first” Tucker said.


	19. Doors

Jazz got home after a study session in the library with take out food, her parents where out in a week long paranormal conference two states away. That means that she was in charge of keeping her brother and herself feed, she didn't trust any of the food in the fridge hence the take out.

When she entered the kitchen to leave the food in the table she noticed that the door of the lab was wide open and she could hear loud bangs coming from there. Curios and a little wary, she made her way down, hoping it was an invention and not a ghost. The sight waiting down there wasn’t something she expected.

The lab was the same mess as always, inventions lingering on the floor and test tubes full of ectoplasm, all of that was normal except for two things. The first thing she noticed was the portal was active and open, the strange thing was the three ecto-guns pointing at the opening. Jazz was wondering why it was arranged like that when an octopus appeared, the ecto-guns shooted at the ghost immediately, making it went back into the Ghost Zone.

The second weird thing was Danny he was hunched over the doors of the portal doing something with the cables, he was also surrounded by empty cans of energy drinks and two cups of coffee.

“Danny? What are you doing?” Jazz asked confused at the scene in front of her.

“Working” Danny said absent minded, not even looking at her.

“Working on what?” Jazz asked frustrated with the lack of real response.

“On fixing these doors” Danny said looking intensely at the cables in his hand.

“Ok… and why are there ecto-guns pointing at the portal?” Jazz asked, those were new and she didn’t think Danny would ever use them.

“Because I don't want to be interrupted. What’s up with all these questions?” Danny asked finally looking at her, he had huge eye bags and looked as dead as he was.

“Well, you never work in here, much less in the portal” Jazz said giving him a look, demanding answers.

“Remember two weeks ago when Skulker blow up the doors because he wanted to hunt me, and mom and dad where there and chased him down” Danny said sounding very tired.

“Yes, they were very proud of making a ghost run away from them” Jazz nodded.

“Well it turns out they didn't fix the doors, I don't know why, probably because of the convention. The thing is that without a door there are a lot of more ghosts coming and I get a lot less rest” Danny said.

“And you just decided to fix it so you could rest?” Jazz asked finally understanding the situation.

“Jazz, I haven't slept for three days straight” Danny said.

“Do you need help?” Jazz asked worried for Danny’s health.

“Yes please” Danny said in relief, he was too tired to think with a clear head, he really needed help.

“I brought take out, do you want to come up and eat?” Jazz asked.

“Please bring it here. I feel like if I sit I’ll pass out” Danny said.

“Alright” Jazz said before going up the stairs.

They spend the whole night working on the doors, the amount of energy cans doubling at the end of it. They could finish only because Jazz got the bright idea of looking for the blueprints, it was very messy, lucky they could decipher the draws and fix the doors. To install them Jazz deactivated the ecto-guns and Danny had to go ghost to put them in their place, they were very heavy after all. With the portal finally locked down Danny could relax, he ended up passing out on the sofa in the living room, Jazz put a blanket over him before going to her room to sleep, good thing it was a weekend.


	20. Sky

It was a perfect day of summer, sun warming the entire place, birds chirping happily, a cool breeze making the heath bearable, and fluffy clouds sporadically painting the blue sky. With no school and the portal closed for maintenance, Danny knew it was the perfect day for a leisure flight.

It was rare the days he could use his favourite ghost power without a ghost fight. He loved the feeling of freedom at being able to ignore gravity and go wherever he wants, though he loved it more when he flew at night, stargazing at high altitudes was a dream come true for him.

Now at day time Danny could play between the clouds without problem, after some time flying amidst the clouds Danny decided to rest in the fluffiest one. Being a ghost he could ignore physics enough to do it, he was there only for a few minutes before he was interrupted.

“Boop!” a young female voice exclaimed as she booped his nose.

“Wha-!” Danny exclaimed in surprise.

“Hi Danny” said female greeted him.

“Danielle!” Danny exclaimed while hugging his female clone, it has been awhile since the last time they saw each other.

“What are you doing here? When did you came? Where are you staying?” Danny asked. 

“In order. I’m here to see you. I came today and I don't know yet” Dani said.

“But how did you found me up here?” Danny asked confused, after all he wasn’t in the most easy place to search.

“Ghost sense” Dani said.

“Oh yeah” Danny said sheepishly, he had been so relaxed he didn’t even noticed his own sense warning him of her presence.

“So what are you doing in here? I didn't know clouds were a good place to nap” Dani asked tilting her head to one side.

“I’m enjoying my vacations. There are not going to be any ghost attacks today so I’m relaxing, besides clouds are very comfy” Danny said while leaning in the cloud again.

“Oh cool! Are you doing free falling too?” Dani asked.

“Uh no… I don't have a parachute Dani” Danny said.

“We don't need one dummy. We can fly” Dani said amused.

“Oh right” Danny said while rubbing the back of his head, “sorry I just never tried before”

“I can teach you! I have done it before and it's very fun. Come, come” Dani said excited while grabbing his hand and pulling him up in the sky.

After reaching so high up that the clouds looked like cars and you couldn't even see people they stopped.

“So, now what?” Danny asked.

“Now this” Dani said before changing to her human form, falling down instantly.

“Dani!” Danny yelled in panic flying after his clone.

“Hi cuz” Dani laughed when he reached her.

Danny was very worried, he didn't want Dani to get hurt, but at seeing how unfaced she was at falling to the ground at terminal velocity he didn't grab her. He trusted her, but if she came too close to the ground he would interfere.

Danny accompanied her all the way down. Even below the clouds Dani didn't transform, she was laughing and grinned cheekily at Danny the few times she faced him while doing tricks he had seen people in videos do, though those people had parachutes for they safety. A few meters before they could reach the tallest building of Amity, Dani transformed and flew up as soon as the rings ended their journey.

“Did you see!? Did you see?! It was amazing!” Dani exclaimed full of adrenaline.

“Yea I saw. You’ve done this before right?” Danny said relieved that she was alright.

“Yup! Once I saw some guys do it with a plane, but because I can fly I realised I don't need it. I’ve been doing it in my travels when I’m bored” Dani said.

“Makes sense” Danny nodded.

“Do you want to try?” Dani asked looking eager for him to join her.

“Only if you teach me when to transform back so I don't make a Danny pancake on the floor” Danny said grinning, this day was going to be so much fun.


	21. Ooze

Danny started and keep staring. There was glowing green ooze coming from the ceiling in the living room, it appears to have been oozing for a while because it was almost reaching the floor by now. Danny sighed, he was seven and had got up for a glass of water, he had no idea what the green stuff was but knew it had something to do with his parents, not wanting to leave for fear of the thing disappearing danny screamed.

“MOM DAD. THERE IS A WEIRD GREEN THING HERE!” his shout was heard by all residents of the house and maybe some neighbors.

Low cursing and fast footsteps could be heard before his parents appeared. 

“Danny boy. What’s the green thing?” Jack asked semi asleep.

Danny just pointed at the still oozing green sludge like thing.

“Oh Jack look, it’s ectoplasm!” Maddie exclaimed.

“This is great news!” Jack said looking way more awake than just a few seconds ago.

“It seems to come from the Ops Center” Maddie observed.

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Jack said before racing up towards the attic/Ops Center, Maddie just a step behind him.

“What’s happening?” Jazz asked sleepy a few seconds after the adult Fentons left.

“Mom and dad went to see where that comes from” Danny said pointing once again at the ectoplasm oozing, it had reached the floor and was making a small glowing green puddle.

“And they just left it there? We don't even know if its radioactive or pois- Danny what are you doing?” Jazz interrupted herself at seeing Danny get closer to the glowing puddle.

“I’m gonna touch it” Danny said smiling, he was very curious and a little bored.

“No don't! You don't know if it will hurt you” Jazz warned worried about her reckless little brother.

“But mom and dad weren't worried Jazzy” Danny argued before impulsively poking the puddle.

“Danny!” Jazz exclaimed.

“Look Jazzy, its ok” Danny poked the puddle again after not feeling any pain.

“Danny stop or I’ll tell mom and dad” Jazz said and crossing her arms. Danny just looked at her and put his entire hand in the growing puddle while maintaining eye contact with her.

“Mom, dad! Danny is touching the green thing” Jazz exclaimed while going upstairs looking for their parents.

“Silly Jazzy, the puddle does nothing” Danny mumbled before starting to play with it.

After a few minutes of playing he got bored of the game and got up, he went towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water like he had intended since the beginning. After filling the glass he noticed he still had ectoplasm in his hand, he briefly wondered what would it taste like. Danny being way to curious for his own good licked the ectoplasm in his hand and regretted it immediately, the ectoplasm was too bitter and weird testing to him.

Danny spat the ectoplasm in the sink, though that didn’t get ride of the taste so he washed his mouth with water, after ten spits of nasty tasting water the savour left his mouth. Tired after those events Danny went to sleep, unbothered by the events and only learning that ectoplasm had a terrible savor.


	22. Isolation

It wasn't new, the solitude, the isolation, the seenly endless hours by himself, though being honest with himself Clockwork prefered that at the company of the Observans. Those pompous one eyed ghosts were the most irritating beings he had ever saw, and he had saw a lot.

The thing was that this wasn't a self imposed isolation, it was mostly his reserved nature, mixed with his habit of making everything around himself seem mysterious and untouchable. But the biggest factor in it were the rumors, they varied every decade, in ones he is a god and judges everyone for every little thing they do and in others he is some kind of emotionless officinist working all the time without rest.

All rumors have a piece of truth, he is very powerful but definitely not a god and yes, he worked a lot but when you can control time you can have as much time as you want to relax, the thing was that he didnt use for it, he worked because he was bored and had nothing better to do and he definitely had emotions.

He also didn't have many guests over the years, most were ghosts as old as life and natural phenomena, like Nocturne, Pandora, Frostbite and Overgrowth. Vortex had been banned from visits after the last one, too much destruction around delicate things were a recipe for disaster. even if these powerful ghosts visited it wasn't often enough to be routine, the only ones visiting more were the ones he didn't want in his lair, one eyed nuisances.

Though recently that isolation had been broken by his new friend.

“Hi Clockwork” said friend said at entering the room he was in.

“Hello Daniel. How are you today?” Clockwork greeted.

The young half ghost had been visiting more often than any other ghost before, sure he had been his usual mysterious self the first time they met and all answers from the future were in riddles that only made sense once the event happened. Even after all of that Danny kept visiting, probably because he hadn't heard the rumors surrounding his name, or namesakes, or because they share the same kind of humor. Though it was most likely because he was the only ghost to give him answer about the Ghost Zone, ghost biology and everything else that's not the future.

“Stressed” Danny answered grumbling.

“Do tell?” Clockwork said.

“Oh you know, school is the same as always,bullies and classes being interrupted by ghost fights. I had detention, then more ghost fights. Made some homework, got destroyed in a ghost fight. Avoided the automatic anti-ghosts security in the house, eat, sleep interrupted by ghosts fights and repeat. For the last week” Danny said sounded exhausted.

“How much have you slept?” Clockwork asked

“Five hours” Danny said.

“This week?” 

“Yup”

“You can sleep in the sofa, and no, you won't bother me Daniel” Clockwork offered.

“Thanks Clockwork! You are the best” Danny said while hugging the time ghost.

Clockwork smiled at his young friend, isolation may be the norm of his existence but he was glad someone like Danny brough a break to it.


	23. Lighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be seen as a continuation of 'Lost'

It was near midnight when he heard it, the rumble that precluded a lighting storm. Danny was flying in between warehouses looking for the Ghost Box for the third time that day, dreading flying in a storm Danny rushed his hunt for the troublesome ghost. He found him quickly and after a short fight the halfa went as fast as he could towards his house.

Danny didn't hate lighting, he was actually mesmerised by them when he looked at the storms but he feared getting struck by one of them far more, it reminded him too much of his accident that half killed him.

After letting the Ghost Box through the portal Danny changed to human form and went to his room to try to sleep. He didn't think he would be capable, storms were very loud, and ghosts didn't care about the weather. He was about to change clothes when he saw a crow poking at his window.

Getting closer to see the strange bird Danny noticed the crow wasn’t a crow, it was a ghost bird he had recently befriended, it was a thunderbird named Thera and she was eagerly looking directly at him.

“Thera? What are you doing here?” Danny asked while opening the window.

“Hi! Did you see the storm over there? Let’s go fly in it!” Thera said excited.

“Uh… I prefer not to” Danny said sounding unsure.

“Oh? Why not?” Thera asked curiously.

“I don't want to be struck by lighting” Danny said.

“Why not? It's like a spontaneous energy drink” Thera said, if she could she would be grinning at the thought.

“Not everyone gets energy out of raw electricity miss electric bird, some of us only get pain” Danny said teasing.

“Ok ok, I see your point” Thera said sounding disappointed that her friend couldn't join her.

“Don’t look so down, we can go flying another day” Danny said trying to lift her spirits.

“But what if I protected you of the lighting?” Thera offered.

“Wait, you can do that?” Danny asked.

“Of course! I’m like a lighting rod so all electricity comes to me” Thera nodded.

“And you think if we fly together the lighting will only struck you?” Danny asked, he wanted to be sure of his decision.

“Yup. I’ve done it before, but with other birds, not ghosts” Thera said.

“Hmm… alright we can go, but if the storm gets really bad I’ll get out of it” Danny said.

“Yes!” Thera exclaimed happy to have her friend with her.

Danny changed to ghost form once again and followed Thera towards the storm. It had started to rain and he could see light flashes inside the clouds, the two ghosts entered the charged clouds and flew in between them. Thera showed Danny some flying trick and dared him to copy her, Danny did his best, sometimes he could do them and other times it was clear only a bird could fly like that, they were having fun like that for a few minutes until the first lighting appeared.

Briefly Danny thought it was going to strike him, but the lighting didn't come close to him, or Thera, it went away actually. Danny started to relax when the second one went directly at him, only to avoid him completely and strike Thera instead. The thunderbird laughed as the lighting danced around her, energizing her and tickling her a little. For Danny it looked very epic how the electricity moved around her form until it was completely absorbed.

“Did you see that! it was amazing!” Thera exclaimed.

“Yea I saw. Does that happens every time?” Danny asked.

“Most of the time depends of the storm, if there are more than one at the same time it takes longer to absorb” Thera explained.

“That’s so cool” Danny said awed and finally feeling safe in the storm.

“Hell yeah! Come, let’s catch more!” Thera exclaimed while going towards other clouds with Danny just behind her.


	24. Mask

“Danny, what are you doing?” Sam asked after entering his room whit Tucker behind her and watching him transform between his two forms in front of a mirror.

“I just trying to see why nobody had figured out my secret” Danny said still looking at the mirror.

“What do you mean dude?” Tucker asked while sitting in the bed.

“I don't use a mask like the comics heroes and my face doesn't change at all between my two forms. And yes, I checked” Danny said moving to sit besides Tucker.

“That's because no one expects a ghost to be a human danny” Sam said while claiming his desk chair.

“But imagine, Danny with a mask. What kind would it be?” Tucker asked.

“Uh… I don't know. What do you guys think?” Danny asked sounding unsure.

“I think a plague mask would be awesome” Sam said.

“Sam I won't wear that thing. I’d look like a bird without wings” Danny said.

“Oh I know! What about a robotic mask. You could have a lot of cool gadgets, access to the internet and even your own AI!” Tucker said looking enthused.

“That sound cool but I don’t think is my style Tuck. Maybe you would wear that” Danny said.

“Then what kind of mask would you use Danny?” Sam asked.

“I still don't know Sam. Something cool but I don't want it to bother me in a fight, also I don't want to look ridiculous” Danny said.

“Oh I know, what about a hood?” Tucker asked.

“Tuck a hood is not a mask” Danny said.

“Yea but with googles it could be” Tucker suggested.

Danny thought about it trying to imagine how he would look like that and then he paled. 

“Oh no…” Danny grumbled.

“What? What happened?” Sam asked.

“I would look like my parents!” Danny exclaimed dramatically.

“Danny you are wearing a Fenton hazmat of course you would look like them” Sam said.

“Meaning that if you want to look cool you have to change the entirety of your ghost form clothes” Tucker added.

“I don't even know if I can do that” Danny said.

“Then we have to test it!” Tucker exclaimed.

“Is this another of your crazy experiments?” Sam asked remembering the time when Tucker made Danny bite through almost anything while testing his new fangs.

“Maybe” Tucker smirked.

“Yea ok, we can experiment after we finish our homework” Danny said while getting up to retrieve his school backpack.

“Aww man, do he have to?” Tucker whined.

“Tuck I’m really close to falling maths, beside that's why you guys came here in the first place” Danny said.

“Come on, if we end fast enough you can go and do you crazy science” Sam said.

“Alright!” Tucker said enthused by the promise of crazy science. 


	25. Break

This week had been one of the more stressing for Danny, there had been a lot more ghosts causing problems than usual, meaning he had to fight them off and spend less time in his other activities like school or homework, his house chores were done in a hurry and he had completely forgotten sleep.

So there he was, at two in the morning, completely exhausted having chased two ecto-pusses for two hours straight. Ecto-pusses weren't the most intelligent of ghosts but they sure knew how to escape every time Danny came too close. The young half ghost was making his way towards his home when he felt his ghost sense activate.

“Urgh…. what now?” Danny said tiredly.

“Ghost child! I’ll finally have your pelt in m-” Skulker the self proclaimed greatest ghost hunter was suddenly sucked by the Fenton thermos. Danny didn't even bother to fight him, he was too tired to pretend to listen to his monologue.

“I need a break” Danny mumbled while floating lazily towards his window.

He left the termos in his desk and crashed in his bed while changing to human form. He was just about to fall asleep when his ghost sense activated again. Danny groaned into his pillow, changed into ghost and left his house once again.

“I swear if its the Box Ghost again…” Danny grumbled while looking around for the ghost.

He found it, it was another ecto-puss, one this time and Danny chased after it. After what appeared to be hours of chase he finally cornered the ghost, he was about to grab his thermos when he found out he didn't have it in his person. Resigning himself to beat the ghost and push it to the portal Danny charged an ectoblast only for the ecto-puss to flight at him and tackle him into a portal behind him that must had formed just a second before.

“Are you kidding me?!” Danny exclaimed. Now not only was he in an unknown place in the Zone, he was also very exhausted and didnt have a lot of energy to fight off other ghosts.

Not knowing what else to do Danny started to fly at a random direction, maybe he’ll find a familiar place to orient himself and then fly towards his own portal. That was the plan until his eyes started to close every few seconds, Danny tried to keep them open but he was too exhausted to try very hard, he was just about to drift off when he crashed into something.

“Sir Phantom?” that something was more a someone, a very draconic someone.

“Hi Dora” Danny said sounding extremely tired.

“Sir Phantom, you don't look so well” Dora said sounding worried. She was in one of her leisure flyings in her dragon form, very few ghosts dared to fight her in this form. She was very surprised when something struck her in the back but was more so when she found her halfa friend in her back.

“I’m just tired” Danny mumbled. He didn't try to move from her, he was too tired and knew dora wouldn't hurt him.

“I didn't expect you to be in this region of the Ghost Zone” Dora said.

“Yeah same” Danny said slowly falling asleep.

“Sir Phantom?” Dora asked again, she was worried that her friend wasn't moving.

“M’fine, just tired” Danny mumbled before finally succumbing to sleep.

\---

When Danny woke up he wasn't in his room, he knew that because he was in a very fancy room. It had a four poster bed, it was very big and soft and he almost doesn't get off it but his need to know his location made him get up. Though the weird coloration of the bed and the stone walls, besides the green sky in the window told him he was somewhere in the Ghost Zone. Curious and a little wary Danny left the room to investigate where he was.

“Oh good you are awake” a ghost servant said when he opened the door.

“Uh… yes?” Danny said wary.

“The Princess is awaiting you in the dining hall. Please follow me” the servant said before walking down a corridor.

Danny, not really knowing what was happening, followed them. He didn't remember how he got in the Ghost Zone, or if he went home last night at all, everything was a little vague to him at the moment. Knowing he’ll had answers soon Danny went with the servant willing but was ready for anything.

Coming to a dining hall that was slightly familiar he saw a princess that was way more familiar.

“Dora!” Danny exclaimed while rushing to hug the other ghost.

“Hello Sir Phantom. I see you are better than yesterday” Dora said while reciprocating the hug.

“Not that I’m glad to see you but why I’m here?” Danny asked noticing that he must be in her castle.

“Well, after you crashed into me last night and passed out I couldn't let you there alone so I brought you to my place” Dora explained.

“Uh, I don't remember getting in the Zone” Danny commented.

“I see that you are too tired to be able to flight home. If you want you could rest a little more in here, we hadn't had the chance to talk in the last weeks” Dora offered.

“You are right, it's been awhile since I last visited” Danny agreed.

“Excellent! Come sit, breakfast will be served soon” Dora said leading Danny to the table.

That day Danny spend it talking with Dora, eating and taking naps here and there, he was still tired but the food and sleep helped a lot. This was the break of last week that Danny so desperately needed.


	26. Strange

It started like a normal day, Danny woke up, took a bath, ate breakfast and left his house on time for school. He took care of a few ghosts in his way to school making him late like usual, what wasn't usual was the whispers that followed him all around school. People were gossiping about him, he could see it when they talked while looking at him. He pretended to not notice the first few times, but when it didn't stop danny brought it up with his friends.

“Guys do you know why people are gossiping about me?” Danny asked his friends while retrieving his books from his locker and looking behind him, he was a little paranoid with so much attention.

“People are paying attention to you? So lucky!” Tucker exclaimed.

“Not if they see something they shouldn't” Sam said, “are you sure it’s about you?”

“Yeah I'm sure. It's very strange though, they are just whispering and pointing. Nobody is laughing like normal” Danny said thinking about all the times he was in a rumor.

“Maybe they’ll only talk about you because you are standing next to the handsome me” Tucker said in his usual flirty way.

“Or maybe it's because of my ghost obsessed parents, again” Danny deadpanned.

“And maybe you can just ask what they are talking about” Sam suggested.

“Yeah, no. I’m not that crazy” Danny said.

“Ugh, fine. I’ll do it then” Sam said before marching off, Danny and Tucker pitied the unfortunate victim of Sam’s interrogation.

They didn't share next class with Sam so they had to wait a little longer for the answers. When they could finally reunite with Sam it was at lunch hour so, in a out of the way table Sam gave her inform.

“So? What it's about?” Danny asked curious about it but also dreading the answer.

“It's because of me right?” Tucker said hopefully.

“No Tucker, people just think Danny is strange” Sam said.

“Strange how?” Danny asked nervously.

“According to the rumor mill you don't blink” Sam said.

“But I do blink. Right Tucker?” Danny said looking at his friend for confirmation.

“Uh… yeah you do but is less than us” Tucker said, he had noticed that about Danny but hadn’t had the time to mention it.

“That's new” Danny mumbled.

“Anyway, there are others that said that you don't breathe, that you are too pale, too cold and they had noticed your new fangs” Sam continued.

“Do they think I’m a ghost?” Danny said starting to panic.

“They think you are a vampire” Sam said.

“Wait what?” Danny asked dumbfounded, Tucker started to have a laughing attack at that.

“Yup, they are saying that all of that is proof that you are a vampire” Sam nodded.

“What else do they say?” Danny asked preparing for the worst.

“Half of them think you’ll go crazy and start sucking their blood at any moment”

“And the other?”

“The other think you are sexy and want to know how kissing would go with fangs”

“Urgh…” Danny groaned.

“Aww, not fair. Why do the girls want to kiss Danny and not me? I’m strange enough” Tucker fake whined trying to cheer his friend.

“I can’t counter that” Sam smirked.

“What I’m going to do now?” Danny asked in despair, he didn't want to go kissing any girl that only wanted to know if he had fangs or not.

“You can play the mysterious card. Tell them you can't because…” Sam tried to think of a reason.

“Because you don't want to convert them in vampires” Tucker suggested.

“What if they want to be? What then?” Danny asked.

“Hmm tell them to close their eyes and then disappear?” Sam said.

“And if they confront you about it pretend it didn't happen” Tucker added.

“This is getting way too complicated for no reason” Danny said.

“Better this than they thinking that you are a ghost” Sam said.

“True. My parents wont believe the vampire thing but if they heard a rumor about ghosts they’ll come in seconds and shoot at everything that moves” Danny said remembering the last time that happened, middle school was so awkward after that.

“The lesser evil dude” Tucker nodded.

“Anyway, these rumors aren't going to last, better have fun with them while we can” Sam declared with a vicius smirk.

“Alright, it’ll be a good prank” Danny agreed.

“Do you want ketchup in your shirt so they think is blood?” Tucker offered from his lunch.

“Not yet Tuck” Danny said, if they wanted to play a massive prank to the school they’ll need to think carefully about it, fake blood would have to wait.


	27. Buried

Danny was looking for his parents but couldnt find them, the five years old had just finished his draw of him in a rocket ship, he was very proud of it so he wanted to show it to his parents so they could put it in the fridge, a place of honor for all the drawings. He had looked in every room of the house except the kitchen, entering there he heard sounds coming from the lab/basement. Happy to have found them Danny went down immediately.

The first thing that Danny noticed at entering the lab was the mountain of dirt in the corner of it, he also noticed the big hole his parents were digging in the far end of the lab. There were various tools surrounding the elder Fentons, mostly shovels, some were broken while other looked new.

“Mommy, Daddy! Look what I made!” Danny exclaimed excited to show them his drawing.

“Danny boy!” Jack exclaimed while picking up his son.

“Look, look. I’m there in the rocket, and that's Mars and that's the stars and that's the aliens” Danny explained his draw pointing at everything in it.

“This is great son! Right Mads?” Jack said, Maddie had put away the shovels and went to see Danny’s drawing while he was explaining.

“Of course love. You made a very pretty drawing Danny, we’ll put it in the fridge as soon as we finish here” Maddie smiled.

“Yay! Then you’ll see it everyday!” Danny exclaimed excited.

“We’ll need more magnets to put all your drawings sweety” Maddie commented amused, her son was in a art phase and she loved every bit of it.

“Why are you playing with dirt?” Danny asked looking curiously at the mess the lab was.

“Oh danno, it's going to be great! We are making space to build a ghost portal!” Jack said with a wide smile in his face.

“Ghost portal? What it do?” Danny asked, tilting his head to a sidelike a curious puppy.

“It will open up to the world of ghosts so we can finally see them!” Jack explained.

“But ghosts are scary! What if they try to scary me?!” Danny exclaimed fearfully, his parents had told him a lot of stories about evil ghosts.

“Don't worry son. I, Jack Fenton, wont let any spooks scare my family!” Jack proclaimed making danny giggle at his silly voice.

“Do you want to help us Danny?” Maddie asked, glad that her husband could reassure their son and trying to distract Danny of anything scary.

“Can I play with the dirt with you?” Danny asked hopefully.

“Yes sweety. I think we have a little shovel over here for you” Maddie said before giving Danny a garden shovel.

“Yay!” Danny exclaimed before grabbing the small shovel and starting to dig into the big hole, excited to play with his parents. 

At the end of the day they hadn’t made a lot of progress in the digging, the portal was going to be big and needed a lot of space, it would take some month before it could be finished. Even so that day Danny had a lot of fun playing with the dirt, so much he got buried in the mountain of soft dirt, he ended up almost as brown as it and had to take a bath. His mom wasn't too happy for the dirtied clothes but didn't complain, she knew it was a big possibility when she invited her son to work with them.

After a warm bath, dinner and having his drawing put on the fridge Danny smiled to himself and buried in his mattress he drifted into pleasant dreams.


	28. Dinner

Danny was nervous, in a few hours he will have a dinner with the most important adults in his life and he didn't know how to feel about it after the hectic week he had.

It had started like any other week, he would wake up after a night of ghost fighting, go to the kitchen to have breakfast, go to school, do homework and hang out with friends, all activities interrupted by ghosts wanting to fight and cause chaos. That routine was broken when his parent saw him transform into his ghostly alter ego in an alleyway near his house.

After a lot of freak outs on both parts, questions and answers Danny and his parents ended up hugging and taking the day off to talk and have family time without secrets in between. His parents had to tell him repeatedly that they loved him no matter what, that always abated any doubts he had. That bonding time lead to a very busy week, Danny got help in handling the ghosts, patching up his injuries and his schoolwork.

Proving to Danny that they could change, Maddie and Jack asked Danny about the ghosts he had encountered and not only about his enemies, aslo his friends and allies. They wanted to keep an open mind and listening to their son talk about the good ghosts helped a lot. While talking about his allies Danny told them fondly about his ghost mentor, which lead them to invite the ghost to a dinner in their house to know each other better and learn more about ghosts and their son.

And that let Danny nervously waiting in front of the portal for his mentor, he wanted that his parents and mentor, that was the closer he could get to a ghost parent, to get along. His mentor looker very intimidating and he hoped his parents habit of shooting first didn't appear tonight.

A few minutes before dinner a ghost appeared from the portal. He was huge, white furred, mouth full of fangs with ice horns and an ice arm with bones in it.

“Frostbite!” Danny exclaimed happy to see his yeti friend.

“Great One!” Frostbite said before engaging Danny in a hug.

“Is great to see you” Danny said returning the hug.

“I hope I’m not too late. There was an ecto-storm in the way that I had to circumvent” Frostbite said.

“Nah, you're actually a little early” Danny reassured him.

“That's good. Now, weren't you going to introduce me to your parents?” Frostbite said.

“Oh yes! Come up, they are waiting in the kitchen” Danny said before grabbing the ice hand and dragging the yeti upstairs.

Once in the kitchen his parent got the first view of their son’s mentor. They were surprised at how big and intimidating he was but after listening to Danny talk so fondly of him they didn't feel the need to reach for any ecto-gun.

“Hello there! I’m Jack Fenton, ghost hunter, proud father of two and fudge lover” Jack introduced himself while shaking the flesh hand of the yeti.

“Greetings Jack Fenton. I’m Frostbite, leader of the Far Frozen and friend of the Great One” Frostbite returned the introduction by one of his own.

“Frostbite! Please don't call me that in front of my parents” Danny whined embarrassed.

“Sorry Great One but I can't really do that” Frostbite laughed making Danny grumble incoherently.

“Don't worry sweetie, we won't call you that” Maddie said, “Hi, I’m Maddie. It's a pleasure to have you in our house”

After the introductions Maddie and Danny put the food in the table. Dinner was filled with information about ghost and human cultures, a small ecto-biology lesson and a lot of stories about Danny. Frostbite told them about his training and his attempts at controlling his ice powers. His parent told the yeti leader about Danny’s childhood and promised to bring out the photo albums after dinner. All in all it was a good night, even if some stories filled Danny with embarrassment.


	29. Heat

Summer is the favorite time of the year for any teenager, no classes, less responsibilities, more hours of daylight and the opportunity to go anywhere anytime. Even staying home playing video games gives more satisfaction than the rest of the year, as long as the AC unit doesn't breaks.

“Guys I’m dying” Tucker moaned.

“You are not dying Tuck. Trust me, I know” Danny said.

“Yeah Tucker, it's just the heat of the day star” Sam commented.

The three friends were playing their favorite online game, each of them were at their respective houses, not for a lack of want but more for the all day playing maraton the were doing, also for a lack of controllers in each house.

“Damn the day star. It’s melting my skin” Tucker groaned.

“Don’t you have fans in your house Tuck?” Danny asked, he and Sam had listened for the last half hour about his broken AC and were trying to think solutions at Tucker’s problem.

“Not enough. We only have three and two are being used by my parents” Tucker said.

“And the other one?” Sam asked.

“It’s cooling my girls” Tucker said.

“Your PDAs?” Danny asked.

“And my computer” Tucker added.

“Didn't your parents call a mechanic for the AC?” Sam asked.

“Yea but they will come tomorrow, because of too many ACs broken in the town or something” Tucker said.

“Damn, thats bad luck” Sam commented.

“Yeah dude” Danny added.

“Danny dude, did you got AC in your room?” Tucker suddenly asked.

“Uh, no. Why do you ask?” Danny asked confused.

“Cause you dont look like the heath is bothering you” Tucker said suspiciously.

“Oh yea, it's just my ice core Tuck, it keeps me at low temperatures all the time” Danny explained.

“Wait… you are telling me that you are your own AC?” Tucker asked sounding excited.

“Uh… kinda?” Danny said slightly confused.

“Dude! I need you in my house right now!” Tucker exclaimed.

“What! Why? Are you in danger?” Danny asked sounding frantic, he didn’t want any ghost to attack his friends when he was too far away.

“I need your AC powers to save me Danny!” Tucker said dramatically.

“Dude, we are in the middle of a zombie hoard. Can't it wait?” Danny asked, relieved that Tucker wasn’t in actual danger but also focused in the game.

“I won't let you die dude, trust me” Tucker pleaded, he really wanted a escape from the heat.

“Oh fine. Give me ten minutes and I’ll be there” Danny said.

“You got it!” Tucker said sounding way to happy.

“Next time we do this we are doing it at my house” Sam said, she would need to buy a lot of extra controles to make sure that happens.


	30. Family

In the depths of the Ghost Zone, in a clock tower surrounded by gears, resided a ghost capable of controlling time, he could see the past present and future, besides all the possibilities a small change could do in the timeline. This ghost is called Clockwork the Time Master and he was… surprised.

“You want me to what?” said Time Master uttered while looking at his companion in disbelief.

“I want you to join me in the Family Bonding Day” said a teenager half ghost hero.

“Daniel I don’t think your parents would approve of it” Clockwork said, he really didn’t want to be near ghost hunters.

“Oh yeah… about that. It’s only for ghost, as my ghost family” Danny explained sheepishly.

“Family? I knew you had friends and allies but not of family and much less that you included me in it” Clockwork commented intrigued and happy to be considered family.

“Well... do you know Pandora?” Danny asked.

“Yes” Clockwork siad, Pandora had been one of the few ghosts he had helped since their forming. Helping her with her powers, obsession and place in the infinite realms, one could said she is one of his children, which he considered her that.

“And you know that she adopted me a few months ago” Danny said.

“I’m aware” Clockwork nodded.

“And she told me about her afterlife and how you took care of her in the beginning” Danny said.

“Alright?” Clockwork said not seeing where Danny was going with that.

“So, you are technically my ghost grandparent” Danny said smiling.

“Oh” Clockwork mumbled, he didn't even think of that possibility.

“So… are you coming?” Danny asked looking hopeful.

“Alright yes” Clockwork said smiling.

“Yes!” Danny exclaimed while hugging Clockwork.

“Who else is going?” Clockwork asked curious, there were too many possibilities to be sure of who Danny considered family.

“Well, besides Pandora, Dani is going, she’s taking a break in her travels. Also Princess Dora will join us, she’s like a sister to me and she insisted, a lot, I think she wants a little break from her duties” Danny rambled.

“And what will we do?” Clockwork asked, he already knew but wanted to let Danny say everything he wanted to him, he looked very excited after all.

“It’s going to be a picnic in one of Pandora's gardens. They are huge and well taken care off, besides no ghosts would dare to attack us in there” Danny said looking relieved that there would be no fighting.

“It sound fun” Clockwork said, it's been more than a century since he’d been in a picnic.

“It’s going to be great!” Danny exclaimed.

“So did you came here only to invite me?” Clockwork asked.

“Uh… no. Help me with my history homework?” Danny asked holding the school bag he had brought.

“Alright, even if your history books are greatly inaccurate sometimes” Clockwork said.


	31. Free day

In the depths of the Ghost Zone a young half ghost flew through a forest made of ghostly trees with black bark and blue leafs. Danny was in that forest because he and two other friends decided to join in a clearing to hang out. When Danny arrived into the clearing he saw he was the first to make it, shrugging Danny sat in the blue grass, took out his phone to play some games and waited for his companions.

A few minutes later Danny was tackled from behind by a big, black furred ghost.

“Hi Wulf” Danny laughed while being hugged by the bigger ghost.

“Hi Danny mia amiko” the werewolf ghost greeted him before licking his face in a friendly dog kiss.

“Ugh Wulf” Danny complained good naturedly receiving a wolfy smirk in return.

Just when Danny freed himself from Wulf’s hug he was tackled again, this time by a small green puppy.

“Cujo!” Danny exclaimed while laughing and hugging the ghost to his chest, the green puppy also licking his face.

“Danny go?” Wulf asked in broken english.

“Yep we are all here. Let’s go!” Danny exclaimed.

Wulf nodded and opened a portal to the living realm. A few days ago Wulf had invited Danny to go on a run under the full moon in a forest, the werewolf had explained in broken english and some esperanto that running, flying and holling to the moon was a great bonding experience between canine ghosts and that he wanted Danny to join because he was a good friend and part of the pack. Danny didn't know what being part of the pack meant but though it sounded fun to join his friend, Cujo had joined them because he was part of Danny’s pack, according to Wulf.

When the three passed thorugh the portal they were in a forest similar to the one they just left, just it was at night, full moon in the sky and the trees were the normal living colors.

“So now what?” Danny asked looking at Wulf and putting Cujo in the floor.

“Run” Wulf said before changing his stance from bipedal to quadrupedal and starting to run into the forest.

“Hey wait!” Danny exclaimed while flying after him.

“Woof woof!” Cujo barked as he changed to his bigger form an ran after the two other ghosts.

That night was a whole new experience for Danny. Running, or flying, without destination through a forest and holling to the brightest thing in the sky was exhilarating and freeing for him. Though running wasn't the only thing they did, they also played a game of tag between them, though it was more like tackles and friendly brawling. Danny might had won by bribery with pettings and belly rubs.

They stopped when they got too tired to continue, also because the moon hided behind the horizon. Danny ended up sleeping in the middle of a dog pile, it was warm against the cold night air and he felt safe in between his two canine friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to make all the promps, enjoy!


End file.
